The Ultimate Hearts
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: Permainan kartu tidaklah hanya sebatas kau bermain seusai pulang sekolah. Melainkan kau menggunakannya untuk pertandingan nyata bersama partner digimonmu! Sementara Daisuke memimpin suatu serikat Tamer yang memiliki tujuan menjaga dunia digital, seorang teman berkhianat dari dirinya dan bergabung pada pasukan kegelapan. AU,OC, mild language, a little OOC. -InProgess


**Disclaimer: Digimon – Belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo – BANDAI – TOEI. Except the story, and OCs.**

Baiklah, mari kita mulai. Uhm, sebelumnya cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fict ku yang lain. Kali ini aku menulis fict AU dari Digimon Adventure : Zero Two. A little OOC, Enjoy!

**Ratings: K+/T  
Universe: Digimon Tamers, Digimon World Championship**

* * *

**Introduction:**

**Seventh Wings**

Perserikatan Tamer yang memiliki tujuan untuk menjaga kedamaian kedua dunia, nyata maupun digital. Menerima dan menjalankan perintah dari _The __Four Holy Beast, _dan _The __Three Great Angel_s.

**-Motomiya Daisuke**

Seorang leader dari team Seventh Wings. Mewarisi sifat Keberanian dan Persahabatan. Ia memiliki ambisi untuk menjadi Tamer nomor satu di dunia. Veemon adalah partner digimonnya. Ia memiliki deck kartu yang terkenal mematikan, disebut juga "V for Victory".

**-Ichijouji Ken**

Mantan leader dari team Seventh Wings. Tragedi tiga tahun lalu membuatnya muak dan pergi meninggalkan team dan memilih untuk berkhianat. Ia memiliki Wormmon sebagai partner digimonnya. Ia memiliki deck kartu yang tak terduga, disebut juga "Kindness of Dark".

**-Takeru Takaishi**

Vice leader dari team Seventh Wings. Memiliki harapan terkuat. Sangat membenci kegelapan, dalam dirinya ia tak pernah dapat memaafkan sedikitpun tentang apa yang kegelapan telah lakukan padanya. Partner digimonnya adalah Patamon. Dengan deck kartunya yang disebut "Guardian of Hope", siasatnya di tengah pertarungan tidaklah mudah untuk ditaklukkan.

**-Hikari Yagami**

Chief Agent dari team Seventh Wings. Ia bersama Miyako bekerja sama dalam menganalisa, meningkatkan, dan merawat digimon. Sesuai namanya, ia adalah cahaya bagi kedamaian dunia. Seorang Tamer yang juga berjuang dalam Digimon Battle Tournaments, memiliki Tailmon sebagai partnernya. Ia memiliki deck kartu "Light Arrow".

-**Miyako Inoue**

Vice Agent dari team Seventh Wings. Bekerja sama dengan Hikari dalam menganalisa, meningkatkan, dan merawat digimon. Sepanjang hari dapat ditemukan berada didepan laptopnya. Partner Digimonnya adlah Hawkmon, ia juga seorang Tamer yang memiliki deck kartu, disebut juga "Sincery of Love". Kecepatannya dalam mengevolusikan digimon hampir tak tertandingi.

**-Hida Iori**

Tamer dari team Seventh Wings. Walaupun ia yang terlihat paling muda namun ia memiliki pikiran yang paling dewasa. Ia disebut juga Tamer berpengetahuan dan dapat dipercaya. Partner Digimonnya adalah Armadimon, ia menamai deck kartunya "Knowledge Pace."

**Shadow Alliance**

Serikat Tamer yang memiliki ambisi untuk menguasai dunia digital. Dengan suatu perintah untuk mengalahkan tamer-tamer penentang kegelapan.

**-Shou Irata**

Seorang Tamer yang dikenal keahliannya dari team Shadow Alliance, ia dijuluki sebagai sumber kegelapan. Memiliki PicoDevimon sebagai partner Digimonnya. Deck cardnya dikenal bernama "Death Curse".

**Note: OCs lainnya akan ditambahkan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

* * *

"**The Ultimate Hearts"**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Semua bermula, Malaikat Seventh Wings!**_

Pertarungan yang sengit itu kini telah usai, seperti biasa Daisuke menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya pada team Seventh Wings yang tengah duduk menyaksikan pertandingan. Hari itu, mereka menghadiri pertandingan kecil yang diadakan di kota. Seperti yang sudah diharapkan, team Seventh Wings memenangkan kualifikasi sebelum memasuki sesi terakhir. Setelah mengalahkan team Icy Break di putaran kedua hari itu, Daisuke berjalan turun dari arena. _Goggle _ yang dipakainya terlihat sangat bersinar ketika ia melangkah menuruni tangga menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

"Kau mengesankan, Daisuke-san." gumam Iori ketika Daisuke baru saja tiba dihadapan mereka. Sudah sepatutnya untuk memberikan selamat pada temanmu yang baru saja berjuang dan memenangkan pertandingan.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Daisuke-kun. Berkatmu, kita hanya satu langkah lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini." Hikari juga memberikannya ucapan selamat yang hangat.

"Nah, terima kasih semua. Ini juga berkat dukungan kalian.." wajah Daisuke terlihat memerah.

"Seperti yang telah diharapkan pada _leader_ Seventh Wings.."

"Ahaha, baiklah Takeru.. selanjutnya adalah kau. Berjuanglah untuk Seventh Wings!"

"Serahkan padaku, Daisuke-kun." ujar Takeru sambil mendekap Patamon di lengannya. Ia terlihat sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, walaupun ini hanyalah pertandingan kecil namun tak ada alasan untuknya menjadi lengah. Karena seperti apapun lawan yang akan dihadapi, ia tak akan pernah tau.

Daisuke tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Takeru, ia tentu percaya kepada semua teman-temannya. Namun tidak semua, Daisuke yang selama ini menjadi pemimpin Seventh Wings memiliki masa lalu yang buruk tentang kelompok mereka.

_Kembali pada tiga tahun lalu, dimana Seventh Wings sedang bersaing untuk meraih juara dalam Tournament musim semi. Kemenangan ditangan mereka sudah mencapai dua angka, dan selangkah lagi untuk meraihnya. Namun apa yang diharapkan sang pemimpin Seventh Wings saat itu, Ichijouji Ken tidak terwujudkan. Daisuke terkalahkan dan Veemon terluka berat dalam pertandingan. Seusai pertandingan, Ken melampiaskan segala amarahnya tentang kekalahan Daisuke dalam ronde terakhir. Walaupun Takeru sudah menahannya, itu tidaklah bekerja. Ken mengatakan jika ia tidak seharusnya memimpin kelompok lemah seperti mereka._

"_Kau lemah, Motomiya! Aku tidak seharusnya disini untuk memimpin kalian! Lebih baik aku pergi, dan.. ingatlah. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membalaskan kekecewaanku pada kalian!" seketika ia menghilang dari markas, dan tak terlihat lagi. Kami belum mendengar sedikitpun kabar tentang Ichijouji, namun mengingat apa yang dikatakannya… kami memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri dengan kekuatan kami._

* * *

Sebelum pertandingan putaran terakhir dimulai, Takeru kembali memeriksa kartu yang akan ia gunakan di dalam pertarungan nanti. Ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padanya, atau pada Seventh Wings untuk kedua kalinya. Maka Takeru melakukan hal ini berulang kali daripada tidak sama sekali. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan hal ini sejak semalam dikamarnya, ia yakin akan datang kesempatannya mewakili Seventh Wings di pertandingan kali ini. Dugaannya benar, Seventh Wings memenangkan dua ronde yang diawali oleh Iori, ia memenangkannya dengan mudah seperti biasa. Berbicara tentang Iori, ia memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang kartu yang baik untuk digunakan. Maka tidak heran jika ia akan mudah menerka strategi lawan.

"Semoga berhasil, Takeru-san." ujar Iori dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Takeru, ia menatap pada tumpukan kartu yang akan digunakan pada pertandingan selanjutnya. Iori mengambil sebagian dari kartu-kartu itu dan melihatnya perlahan.

"Takeru-san, sebaiknya kau meletakkan kartu _Boost chip _ini tidak urutan depan. Aku lebih menyarankan jika kau menaruh kartu ini ditengah, jadi kau tak akan membuangnya ketika diperlukan. Aku akan mengubah susunan kartumu menjadi seperti ini, kau akan mudah untuk menang jika menggunakan urutan kartu…." Iori menata kartu-kartu itu menurut apa yang ia ketahui. Seketika ia melihat kartu di urutan terdepan milik Takeru, ia mengambilnya dan mengganti dengan satu kartu dari kantungnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bersikeras untuk itu.. Namun bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi Seventh Wings, walaupun Daisuke jarang sekali menggunakan apa yang sudah Iori sarankan padanya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyusun kartu itu sesuai apa yang dirinya inginkan.

"Iori-kun, kau sepertinya mengetahui banyak tentang ini.." Takeru memujinya ketika Iori terlihat sibuk memilih urutan kartu yang tepat untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Ahaha benarkah? _Arigatou_ _ne_ Takeru-san. Namun, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik.."

"Tentu, kita akan berjuang bersama!" Takeru mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan disambut oleh Iori yang memberikannya _high five_. Sejak dahulu, mereka adalah teman dekat. Tidak heran, karena mereka berbagi kamar di markas Seventh Wings. Namun sejak Ichijouji pergi dari Seventh Wings, kamar itu tidaklah lagi milik mereka berdua melainkan juga milik Daisuke. Alasan klasik, Daisuke tidak suka untuk tidur sendiri.

.

.

Sesaat sebelum mulainya pertandingan, Takeru tengah berjalan melalui lorong yang berakhir di pintu masuk arena. Hatinya berdebar, seperti yang biasa ia rasakan ketika menghadapi pertandingan. Namun dengan adanya semua teman-teman dan juga Patamon, ia tak merasa sedemikian gugup.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Takeru-kun." gumam Hikari setelah mereka sampai di penghujung pintu masuk, mereka tak dapat mengantar Takeru lebih jauh. Mereka akan berada di sisi lain arena, yaitu tribun untuk penonton.

"Terima kasih, Hikari-chan. Aku akan berjuang." Takeru membalas dengan senyum, tak sedikitpun ia terlihat putus asa.

Setelah melambaikan tangan, Takeru melihat semua teman-temannya sudah berjalan menuju tribun diatas. Ia kembali melihat kedepan, dan mengatur napasnya. Kini ia akan melangkah keatas arena, dan berjuang untuk kemenangan Seventh Wings.

.

.

"Selamat datang di ronde terakhir! Pertandingan kali ini akan menghadirkan Tamer yang dikenal sebagai penjaga Harapan! Musuh dari segala kegelapan! Ini dia, Takeru Takaishi dari Seventh Wings!"

Suara tepuk tangan riuh dari berbagai penjuru membimbing langkah Takeru untuk naik keatas medan arena. Ia merasakan angin segar menerpa wajahnya. Begitu juga dengan Patamon yang telah siap berada disisinya.

"Selanjutnya, adalah seorang Tamer yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang. Ia memiliki julukan sumber kegelapan. Dari sisi Shadow Alliance, Shou Irata!"

Dihadapannya, Takeru telah melihat seseorang yang akan menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Takeru, yaitu partner digimon milik Shou. Ia terus memandang digimon itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda, ia seperti merasakan kekesalan.

"Namaku Shou Irata, _Shadow_ _Alliance_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Takeru Takaishi, _Seventh Wings._" Ia menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Oh, jadi kau yang disebut Takeru. Mereka mengatakan kau cukup tangguh. Baiklah, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menghabisimu.."

"_Apa-apaan orang ini.."_ Takeru menggumam didalam hatinya.

Suasana menghening sesaat, diantara keduanya sudah tak ada yang berbincang lagi. Melainkan Shou yang melemparkan senyum sinisnya pada Takeru.

"Pertandingan ini akan sangat menarik! Kedua Tamer memiliki sifat yang berlawanan! Siapakah yang akan meraih juara? Kita saksikan! _Battle Start!"_

Takeru mulai bersiap untuk konsentrasi dengan dirinya, ia tak dapat lengah dengan lawan seperti apapun. Ia menggenggam erat digivicenya.

"Patamon!Ayo!_" _

"Maju, Pico Devimon!"

Arena pertarungan mulai memanas, dengan kedua digimon yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain. Patamon melemparkan tembakan angin bertubi-tubi pada PicoDevimon, walaupun belum terlihat satu serangan pun dari lawannya. PicoDevimon yang sejak tadi terus menahan serangan, mulai mengambil langkah.

"**Air Shot!" **sekali lagi Patamon menghantamnya. Ia tidak mengerti, Pico Devimon tidak melakukan serangan apapun selagi ia mendapatkan kesempatan terus menerus. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membawa kemenangan untuk Seventh Wings. Patamon mengepak-kan sayapnya, dan mulai kembali menghirup udara. **"Air Sh…"**

Sesuatu yang tak terduga olehnya, PicoDevimon tiba-tiba terbang menabrak Patamon. Ia memukuli digimon seperti hamster orange bersayap itu seperti tiada ampun. Patamon tidak dapat bergerak, bahkan ia tak dapat untuk mengelak sedikitpun.

"Patamon!" teriak Takeru dari sisi lain arena. Ia tak menduga jika Patamon akan terbalas seperti ini tidak lama setelah pertandingan baru saja dimulai. Ia baru saja ingin merogoh kartu yang telah ia siapkan di sakunya, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di pikiran anak berambut pirang ini. Saat Patamon menyerang PicoDevimon, bahkan Shou tidak menggunakan kartu apapun. Maka Takeru kembali menahan dirinya untuk menggunakan kartu.

"Mengapa Takeru? Kau tidak tega melihat partnermu disiksa seperti itu?" Shou mengatakannya dengan senyum bangga. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat."

Takeru melihat Shou menjentikkan jari, dan kemudian kearah PicoDevimon. Ia yang telah membuat Patamon tidak berdaya, kali ini terbang mengelilinginya.

"**Demon's Whisper.."** PicoDevimon mengeluarkan sinar dari kedua matanya. Sinar itu kemudian mengelilingi tubuh Patamon dan merasuk kedalamnya. Patamon yang berusaha untuk bangkit, kini kembali terjatuh. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh tidak!" teriak Hikari yang sedang menyaksikan diatas sana.

"Sial!" Daisuke pun terlihat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi di arena.

Takeru terlihat bingung, andai saja ia menggunakan kartu sebelumnya mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi. Namun, sekarang Patamon terbaring disana dan tidak sadarkan diri. Takeru tak ingin kehilangan Patamon semudah ini, rasanya ia ingin melompat kedalam arena. Namun hal itu tidaklah mungkin.

* * *

"Ini sudah berakhir, Takeru.." Shou mengambil satu kartu dan meletakannya sejajar dengan digivice. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi.  
"Atas nama kegelapan, _**Card Slash! …Devil Chip!"**_

Terlihat angkasa biru nan luas itu mulai menghitam ke setiap penjuru. Perlahan dirinya merasakan ketakutan. Namun tak hanya itu, PicoDevimon mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan, kekuatannya menjadi berlipat ganda setelah Shou menggunakan kartu Devil Chip. Ia berencana akan menghabisi Patamon dengan satu serangan.

"Patamon…."

Takeru tak kuasa melihat partnernya yang sudah tak berdaya.

Seketika, ingatan masa lalu kembali melintas dibenaknya. Takeru tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu, hari dimana ia mengetahui arti pertemanan yang sebenarnya, arti dari sebuah pengorbanan. Sejak saat itulah, ia membenci kegelapan sampai pada puncaknya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, ia tak akan pernah memaafkan kegelapan sekalipun. Karena apa yang telah kegelapan lakukan padanya… adalah sesuatu yang tak cukup dibayar dengan nyawa sekalipun.

Takeru meletakkan tangan di saku tempat ia menaruh kartu, dan ia mengambil salah satunya yang paling depan. Ia tak peduli jika kartu yang ia ambil adalah salah atau benar, namun ini demi menyelamatkan temanmu. _"Kartu ini….."_

"Shou…" ujar Takeru lirih.

"Hm?"

Takeru menggenggam erat digivicenya bersanding dengan kartu. Ia telah siap untuk memulai kembali pertandingan ini.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kekuatan kegelapan, dan …"

"**Pico Darts!" **PicoDevimon mengeluarkan serangannya berupa suntikan maut mengarah pada Patamon yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"…. dan jangan sekalipun kau sentuh Patamon!"

"_**Card Slash!"**_

Takeru menyayat kartu harapannya pada digivice. Ia tak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terulang pada dirinya, atau Patamon. Bagaimanapun, hal itu..

"_**Chou Shinka plugin S!"**_

Pengaruh dari kartu itu membuat cahaya terpancar dari dalam tubuh Patamon. Ia kembali tersadar, dan melihat pada seorang tamer rambut pirang yang selama ini adalah teman terbaiknya. Segaris senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. _"Arigatou ne, Takeru.."_

"**Patamon shinkaaaaaa…"**

"**Angemon!"**

Cahaya evolusi mulai meredup dari jiwa sang penjaga harapan. Digimon yang terlihat tak berdaya itu kini berubah menjadi seorang malaikat dengan enam sayap berkilau. Ia menggenggam tongkat keadilan yang diperuntukkan menjaga dunia digital. _Ribbon_ berwarna biru yang mengelilingi nya bertulisan '_Dejitaru Monsuta'._

"_Shinkaishita.." _

Angemon menghadang serangan PicoDevimon dengan tongkatnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia mengulurkan tongkatnya kedepan. Kemudian perlahan tongkat itu bersinar dan menyusut di kepalan Angemon.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kekuatan kegelapanmu, berada di dunia ini.."

Shou melangkah mundur. Ia berusaha untuk mengambil kartu lain yang berada di saku nya. Namun…

"**Heaven's Knuckle!"**

Cahaya melesat seketika dari kepalan tangan Angemon, melemparkan PicoDevimon keluar dari arena. Pertandingan ini berakhir dengan sangat singkat, Angemon menggenggam kemenangan pada team Seventh Wings.

Perlahan Angemon mulai melayang turun, namun saat mencapai tanah ia berlutut kesakitan. Seketika Angemon mengeluarkan cahaya, dan kembali menjadi Patamon. Takeru yang melihat Patamon telah kembali seperti semula, melompat masuk kedalam arena. Ia khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada partnernya, walaupun ia telah memenangkan pertandingan hari itu.

"Patamon! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan khawatir, Takeru.." Patamon bergumam dengan senyumnya.

"Patamon.." Takeru memeluk erat partnernya itu, ia sangat bersyukur karena tak harus kehilangan partnernya lagi.

.

.

"_Pertandingan telah usai! Kemenangan diraih oleh Seventh Wings!" _suara tepukan tangan dan teriakkan bahagia terdengar dari setiap sudut arena. Tidak terkecuali team Seventh Wings yang berada diatas sana menyaksikan. Takeru bangkit berdiri sambil mendekap Patamon dilengannya, ia mengangkat ibu jarinya dan tersenyum cerah.

Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Tamer setelah bertanding di arena adalah berjabat tangan. Namun ketika Takeru berbalik untuk memberikannya, ia tak melihat Shou ada disana.

"Takeru?" tanya Patamon ketika menyadari Takeru tidak meninggalkan arena segera.

"Aku tidak melihat Shou.."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali.."

Takeru mengangguk pada partner digimonnya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah membawa Seventh Wings menuju kemenangan. Setelah ia turun dari arena, ia menemukan teman-temannya di lorong tempat mereka berpisah sebelum bertarung.

"Hoii, Takeru! Kau berhasil!" seru Daisuke sambil memukul canda pundaknya.

"Selamat, Takeru-kun!" Hikari memeluknya erat karena telah kembali dengan kemenangannya.

"_Arigatou minna_, aku tak akan berhasil jika bukan karena kalian. Juga kau, Patamon.."

Patamon tersenyum cerah mendengarnya.

"dan sepertinya ia membutuhkan sedikit memanjakan diri, Takeru-kun. Biarkan aku membawanya.." Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Miyako, ia dengan senang hati akan merawat digimon setelah pertarungan.

Takeru mencari dimana Iori berada, dan ia menemukannya bersama Upamon sedang melihat-lihat koleksi kartu yang terpajang sepanjang lorong. Ia menghampirinya, dan menyentuh pundak Iori dari belakang.

"_Ne, _Iori-kun.."

"Ah, Takeru-san. Selamat atas kemenanganmu.." ucap Iori setelah menyadari seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih Iori-kun, dan.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kau yang menaruh kartu _Chou shinka plugin S_ pada _deck_ ku?"

Iori terdiam sesaat, "Aku menukar salah satu kartumu dengan milikku yang itu. Aku mengira jika kartu itu akan berguna saat pertandingan."

"Kau sudah sangat membantuku, Iori-kun. Terima kasih banyak.."

"Dengan senang hati, Takeru-kun.."

.

.

Seketika Takeru menyadari suara derap langkah mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo kita pulang.." seru Daisuke yang sejak tadi menanti keduanya. Namun Takeru masih saja berdiam disana terpaku pada suara arah datangnya langkah itu. Namun tiba-tiba, suaranya menghilang.

"Takeru-san, ada apa?" tanya Iori.

"Ah? Tidak, aku hanya mendengar langkah mendekat.."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

"Hmm, baiklah ayo!" Takeru dan Iori beranjak menyusul teman-teman mereka.


End file.
